littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inglorious Traitors
Inglorious Traitors is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 12th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Sahara Region. Plot The Bureau headed to Syria to rescue Linda Johnson. Taraji tracked Linda's tote bag to a ruined mural, where Kevin and the player found the beheaded body of Hamza Madjer. The team then assumed that the R.I.F.T killed Hamza. The five people were labelled as suspects: Attieh Fajr (N.O.V.A agent), Darko Yakushev (weapon expert), Ismail Al Hammadi (scientist), Jonathan Craig (wandering teenager), and Maggie Fairchild (foreigner). While searching for investigations, Kevin and the player headed to the destroyed town to release all Seristan people from the trap. But the hooded killer attacked them in attempt to slaying the remaining people. But the player managed to shot him in the shoulder, forcing to flee. Mid-investigation, Henri located the R.I.F.T's bunker, which the team investigated to find and rescue Linda. Asal later attempt to stabbed Anabel with a tranquilizer gun due to the latter jeopardizing their mission with Maggie's flirting, and then the killer deliberately poisoned Rosamund with the cleaver used to kill Hamza. Furthermore, Darko Yakushev locked Maggie inside a bunker and waited outside with a gun. The team then incriminated Ismail Al Hammadi as the serial killer, as well as the man behind the R.I.F.T's alias. Ismail admitted that he was R.I.F.T's leader and revealed he had the mission of growing conflict and exterminate the Seristan people in Syria. He then admitted he had "killed" Daniel Newcastle, Frank Detroit, and abducted Linda to lure the Bureau into his trap. Without revealing his reasons behind Hamza's murder, Ismail prepared to kill Anabel with an acid bomb in front of Kevin and the player, only to be shot dead and save Anabel by Darko from the distance. During Walking Across Desert Storm (6/6), Kevin and the player helped Barry find the photos he had taken of Linda and Glenda. Among the pictures, the team spotted Chief Fowler with a man. a man then walked into the headquarters and revealed to be Commissioner Daniel Newcastle, much to the team's surprise, and said that he survived the bombing attack in Turkey by hiring someone to disguise him as an imposter one. Fowler then hide the real Daniel in the basement and make the fake one sacrifice himself to death to make the R.I.F.T believe he had killed him, buying the team more time. Chief Fowler then hiring Darko as a field expert. To prove his worth, Fowler suggested going with the player to the destroyed main square and show them his skills. They found a tiny parachute with an USB stick. Shaheen Chandpuri said that its logo belonged to PlayCenter, the Japanese Game Agency. Per Taraji, the USB key contained a message from Simeon Mezentsev, head of PlayCenter and Darko's boss, formally asking for the Bureau's help against an alleged agreement by the mysterious persons. When informed about the event, Maggie said that her father could not be trusted. Knowing better than to take Simeon's word, Chief Fowler sent the Bureau to Russia to investigate PlayCenter's security breach, as well as possible ties with Seven Deadly Sins and Maggie's deepest past. Summary Victim *'Hamza Madjer' Murder Weapon *'Cleaver' Killer *'Ismail Al Hammadi' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Arabic. *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect wears brown vest. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Arabic. *The suspect eats dates. *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect has bruise. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Arabic. *The suspect eats dates. *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect has bruise. *The suspect wears brown vest. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect has bruise. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Arabic. *The suspect eats dates. *The suspect wears brown vest. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer speaks Arabic. *The killer eats dates. *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer has bruise. *The killer wears brown vest. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Walking Across Desert Storm (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Sahara Region Category:Copyrighted Images